No Strings Attached
by Vaikuntha
Summary: High School, it's the best of times but it can also be the worst of times. For Ryuko Matoi it's the perfect opportunity to find answers behind the mysterious death of her father. However, things take a turn for the eccentric when on her first day of school she meets a mysterious young man struggling to piece together a past he couldn't remember. (Formerly I'm Just Saiyan)
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy guys, been a while huh haha. I know I said that I felt suicidal when I left and that I was taking time out to see where things would take me, and the thing is well nothing really has changed. I still feel like crap, but I figured I should try writing once again and see where it would take me.**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEITHER DRAGON BALL NOR KILL LA KILL. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KAZUMI NAKASHIMA AND AKIRA TORIYAMA RESPECTIVELY._**

 ** _CHAPTER 1;_**

The sound of heels striking marble resonated along the dimly lit corridor, continuing onwards a while longer before ceasing. A dull gun metal grey door was in the way with a singular spherical window located in the centre of the door granting some view of contents in the room, however there wasn't a door handle for access. Instead a keypad with a hand print scanner was placed on the wall besides the door.

A sequential beeping of keys resonated along the silent corridor before the sound of the scanner activating replaced it. A momentary silence hung in the air before the hissing of trapped air escaping through the entrance broke through the silence. The door opened to reveal what appeared to be a laboratory of sorts, complete with scientists adorning white lab coats.

The room was dimly lit by electric lambs on the ceiling, whilst a red hue from large containers located around the room coloured the walls. However most intriguing of all was a large window, that was see through in appearance and located on the far wall. A multitude of lab coat wearing males and females stood before it, data-pads in hand as they furiously typed away. Located to the left of the window was a table, but it wasn't the table that was fascinating, more-so what was on the table. An orange ball with 4 stars etched beneath the surface was besides an ordinary looking brown bag as a multitude of scans ran over the two items endlessly every few moments.

The sound of heels ceasing their movement and a powerful aura of importance being imposed on the room made all the scientists stop what they were doing to look towards the origin of the aura. Once located however all the white coat wearing residents of the room bowed. **"Good afternoon, Lady Kiryūin."** came the unison greeting.

A very attractive woman stood before the bowed scientists. Radiant multicoloured hair, with a silver colour on top, and maroon-silver eyes were prominent features. **"How goes your research on our three specimens?"** her voice although silky smooth to the ear, was very much cultured and held an authoritative edge to it.

 **"The first specimen, which is the orange ball has been concluded to have been crafted by means we have no means of replicating with our current level of tech, whilst the bag contains what appears to be five ordinary beans."**

Lady Kiryūin scowled, before growling in her throat; **"No means to replicate it you say, huh? Then pray do tell me what all this top of the line tech is for! I will not take that for an answer, you are to find means of replicating that indestructible staff even if it's the last thing you do, are we clear?"** The petrified scientist gulped, before meekly nodding his head in response. A smirk appeared on Lady Kiryuin's face " **And what of the other specimen?** "

The scientist composed himself, clearing his throat and pulling on his collar before answering; **"A D.N.A test was-conducted, and the results have proven our theory of him being non-human to be true. More over continued study of his biology concluded with unforeseen results. The specimen's cells are capable of self-repair if given ample time. However, they re-generate to be almost four times as resilient as before"**

Eyebrows rising ever so slightly with this revelation, the maroon eyed woman proceeded to smirk. This was all too perfect, with the recent acquisitions her plans could move forwards at a much faster rate. **"So, in conclusion, what does this mean for Operation Life Fibre Synchronisation?"**

 **"He is the perfect candidate for 100% life fibre suit synchronisation."**

 **"Excellent, begin the experiment at once"**

The head scientist bowed deeply **"As you wish milady"** promptly straightening up, he turned around and took a brisk walk to the window, where his fellow lab partners were standing. Pulling back the hair over his left ear revealed a small earpiece. A gloved finger delicately pressed on the earpiece bringing it to life, before he spoke into the receiver " **Begin operation 100% life fibre synchronisation** "

 **"Understood."** came the reply over the line,

All eyes were then trained to the window, in preparation for what was to transpire in the experiment. The electric lights dimmed, leaving the room to be bathed in the red lights from the large containers.

 **XxX**

The coveted specimen appeared to be none other than a young man. His palm like hair was a prominent feature, aside from the sheer amount of muscle visible on his naked teenaged frame. His lean frame was however covered in small scars and scratches. A breathing mask was strapped over his nose and mouth, with a multitude of probes, cables and wirings covering his body and each doing a designated job.

An alarm rang briefly to signify the commencement of the experiment, the shrill sound silencing all watching. It was quickly followed by a few red strings falling from the roof before floating ever so slowly towards the exposed chest of the specimen. The few strings glowed briefly before stretching and stitching together to form a small patch of red cloth over his chest.

This action however elicited an involuntary shiver from the unresponsive palm haired specimen. As if satisfied by the previous reaction of the first strings, a multitude of them rained from the roof and into the room, and upon landing on exposed flesh they gleamed brightly before they too stretched and formed a patch of cloth.

The whole process transpired quickly, with the strands cocooning the specimen eliciting groans and grunts of displeasure from the young boy as they attached together to form the new pieces of clothing. Once done the formerly naked specimen now had a new set of clothes covering him.

On his feet were a pair of white high-top converse shoes with a red star below the ankles, whilst his legs were covered by a pair of black joggers. A red short sleeved shirt was worn beneath a black leather jacket, however there were two eye designs located on either side beneath his shoulders and besides his armpits. Three silver lapels were located on the left sleeve of the leather jacket.

The synchronisation was seemingly complete; however, the process had not been easy on the teenager. Small beads of sweat littered his forehead, whilst his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath.

 ** _XxX_**

The rapid contact of skin with plastic was all that could be heard, with the scientists rapidly typing away all the data they had been collecting from their probes and cables in the room. Initially they had begun with a small amount of life fibres, as if to test the waters. Once the fibres had reacted exactly as planned they had moved forwards and amped the amount to the full 100%.

However past experiences left them wary and expectant of failure, but they needn't have worried since all the fibres had reacted just as planned. A quick look from the head scientist towards his employer had him releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

Lady Kiryūin had been keenly watching the happenings with a sharp eye, observing as the life fibres bonded with the specimen and causing him little to no discomfort whatsoever **'** _A true testimony to his biology'_ ****she thought, however she knew something her lab coat wearing underlings didn't, and that was the true purpose of attempting 100% life fibre synchronisation _ **'**_ _Those fools think they are making a Goku uniform, when in actuality it's a Kamui. And with him in my possession once I activate the Kamui with his blood the feeding of humanity to the life fibres shall begin'_

Once satisfied with her internal plotting she watched as her subordinates removed all the cables and probes that were attached to the specimen. A sinister smirk graced her features as she looked on _'_ _Time for phase two'_ a delicate hand was raised ever so slightly and inconspicuously, but that was all she needed to do. A small gesture with it towards the dormant Kamui was initiated, before it went back to rest by her side once more. One thought graced her mind as she closed her maroon eyes, ' _Let the show begin'_

 ** _XxX_**

Inside the room where the experiment had transpired, a few of the scientists were currently working on checking on the vitals of their successful experiment before moving him to the medical bay to recover. All the probes had been removed, and the stretcher was awaiting to go.

 **"Are you guys all set?"** inquired one, before receiving nods as each scientist grabbed a limb to lift. **"Ready… Steady… LIFT…"** they all heaved with their might, and successfully managed to lift the palm haired boy a few inches of the table when suddenly one of them hastily dropped his limb and put some distance between himself and the table. **"I think that jacket just moved!"** he exclaimed, his tone panicked.

" **Are you sure?"** questioned another, before they inched slowly forward to take a closer look when a small groan was heard coming from the boy. The young adult continued to groan as he lifted his head up, before onyx eyes that were still adjusting to the low light slowly scanned the room, before they snapped open, followed up by the owner of said eyes staggering to his feet.

He was however unsteady, as he kept on grabbing his head whilst swaying side to side. **"W-what d-did y-you d-do t-to m-me?"** his words were slurred, panicked and spoken just above a whisper, but the other residents of the room heard him. A female scientist from the small group tried moving closer to him to calm him, but he visibly tensed " **It's okay, everything is fine. You're among friends, we're not going to hurt you**."

The young male visibly relaxed at the female's words. A part of him was telling him to trust her, even though she was a stranger to him. He smiled at her before replying " **O-okay, but can you tell me where I am, I can't remember anything?"**

The female smiled at the young adult " **We are currently in the lab doing tests on you. You were specifically chosen for your biological superiority over the other specimens**." she responded before looking back at her companions,

" **You can relax guys, he is not going to harm us.** " in response she received a sneer and a scoff whilst one snapped at her " **Easy for you to say, you're a** _ **girl**_ **.** " there was heavy emphasis on the word girl, before he continued " **He obviously wont attack you Eiko, but we men are a different story**."

Eiko stuck her tongue out defiantly at him, before looking once more at the young man, " **Don't mind them, they are stupid. Now I need you to remove your clothes then come with us to the medical bay to rest. I know you don't feel well, so there's no need to pretend to feel well, okay uh… what's your name**."

" **Yeah, you're right Eiko, I feel so tired**. **In fact, I don't remember much just my name."** his words clearly conveyed his puzzlement at his fatigue, before he continued, " **My name is Son Goku.** "

Eiko took out her tablet from her lab coats pocket, before opening up Goku's profile. She scrolled down to where his name should be, but instead it read 'unknown'. Eiko cleared it and changed the name to Son Goku. She looked up from her tablet to see Goku as he removed his clothes causing her to screech as a massive blush worked its way to her face, which in turn caused Goku to turn and face her. " **Eiko are you sick? Your face is all red.** ", all other members of the room bar Eiko and Goku burst out laughing, whilst the former just face palmed at her predicament.

" **NO GOKU I'M NOT SICK, ITS CALLED BLUSHING YOU MORON AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT YOUR BOXERS BACK ON!** " screeched the female scientist, whilst hiding her head behind the data pad in her grasp " **And you're tired because of the life fibres attached to your body in the form of your clothes fed of your blood for nourishment. So, it's a good idea to drink loads of fluids and eat a lot of food high in sugars to replenish it back.** " she continued from her hiding spot as she regained her composure.

 **"What happened to my old clothes, and where did these come from?"** questioned Goku as he placed the set of clothes on the bed beside him.

Eiko opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by one of her companions **"Look we have wasted enough time as it is with this idiot, it's time to bring him to the medical bay like we do with the others."** after he finished he beckoned his other male compatriots and they all left the room leaving just Eiko and Goku.

The former sighed wearily before smiling weakly at the young saiyan, **"Don't mind them Goku they are good people, but certain circumstances can bring out the worst in people…"** however Goku's answer left her feeling better about the whole situation, **"It's okay, it doesn't bother me. Anyways let's go to the medical bay, I don't want you getting in trouble."**

Eiko in response snorted a laugh, before playfully punching the young Saiyan's exposed upper arm which too her felt like punching a brick wall. **"Ugh, what are you made of steel!?"** she shrieked before pouting whilst massaging her sore hand, Goku on the other hand just shrugged, **"I don't know actually."** he replied with a chuckle.

With a shake of her head Eiko motioned for Goku to sit back down on the bed, **"I need you sit here for a sec. I have to get you cleared once more to leave the room since you are capable of moving on your own two feet now."** Goku nodded in response, before hopping back on to the bed as he watched Eiko make her way out the door. The door slid shut behind her automatically leaving Goku with the company of his thoughts.

The main question was where he was exactly, sure he couldn't recall much with his brain feeling fuzzy, but a few things were coming back yet it still felt as if something was preventing him from accessing his full memories. _'I need answers, but where can I get them.'_ he mused before noticing the door. Sure, he had been told to stay inside the room but maybe they wouldn't notice if he left the room quickly.

Having made up his mind, Goku hopped of the bed as quickly as his tired body would allow him to before making his way towards the automatic doors which he half expected to open, but they stayed closed. Following this momentary setback, the young saiyan then looked around for any other exit and noticed the large one-way view window.

He moved towards it and tapped lightly on it in an attempt to gauge its strength. Once satisfied he could easily break it he placed his hand flat on the glass before channelling a small amount of his energy through his hand and into the glass, which in response shattered into a thousand tiny pieces that miraculously fell lightly over the lab floor. Goku peeked into the dim room, and with his amazing eyesight thanks to his saiyan genes he was able to easily make out all the inhabitants of the lab.

They were all turned away from him facing in the other direction, whilst talking in a whisper. Noting this Goku saw it as the perfect opportunity to get the drop on them, however he forgot about the glass on the floor. The glass crunched audibly underneath his soles causing everyone in the room to whirl around to face him.

The sudden sound of cocking guns, and slow clapping could be heard causing Goku to turn and face the direction the clapping was originating from. A tall woman who was flanked by several armed guards stood clapping, with a sick smirk on her face. **"Nice of you to drop by Son Goku, I was expecting you."** The fact that he was also stark naked did not go unnoticed as she found herself eyeing his incredible toned body.

Goku looked at the lady with a quizzical look on his face **"Uh hi, are you in charge?"** enquired the young saiyan as he meekly rubbed the back of his head. Still smirking she responded with a calm tone **"Maybe I am, but why does it matter?"** Goku smiled broadly, his stance relaxing as he started to move towards the older lady **"I have some questions that I wondered if you could answer."**

All the guards however instantly trained their gun sights on Goku, causing the Saiyan to stop moving as he looked at them quizzically which earned a chuckle from Lady Kiryūin **"Ah ah ah Goku, if you want answers then I need you to stay where you are, and I know just how to do that."** Raising her hand, she snapped her fingers together before muffled cries of pain and anger were heard shortly as another guard moved forwards with Eiko in his grasp. One hand was covering her mouth, whilst a gun was aimed at the back of her head. She looked worse for wear however, as she was slightly hunched over on her stomach were a thick scarlet stain covered her stomach, and trailed down her body towards her legs, a quick look towards Goku and Lady Kiryūin almost cackled in delight. She had him where she wanted, as the young specimen's fists were clenched with veins visible all over his arms, whilst his face was scrunched up in anger.

 **"Let her go!"** barked Goku before he continued **"What does she have to do with all this?"**

 **"Ah, ah, ah young man, you're in no position to be asking such questions. However, I'm feeling generous today, if you stand down and allow yourself to be sedated I'll tell you everything you want to know."** Goku looked at her sceptically, before he visibly sighed. He was about to answer when a yelp of pain from the guard holding the injured Eiko brought his attention back to her, " **No Goku don't do it, I'm not worth your….** "

 **BANG!**

It happened almost instantly but to Goku's trained eyes it had all been in slow motion, watching as the bullet pierced the back of her skull and straight through the centre of her forehead. She was dead before she hit the ground and Goku knew it as he watched her lifeless body crumble to the floor.

Suddenly nothing mattered to him any-more, not the sound of gunfire as the other guards gunned down Eiko's killer and certainly not the cultured voice of lady Kiryūin attempting to goad him into attacking. All he could hear was the solitary sound of his heartbeat ' **Badum, badum, badum.'** before it escalated in tempo to become nothing more than a loud ringing in his ears. A powerful wave of rage hit his very being, and instead of rejecting it he found himself embracing it, like an old friend coming for a visit. He willed it to consume him, forming a cocoon of comfort and courage around him.

Lady Kiryūin watched Goku intently looking for any reaction to Eiko's death. To be honest she hardly cared about any of her subordinates, they were easily replaceable after allbut this one had proven useful by attaching herself to Goku and thus creating the perfect opportunity to break Goku, she attempted to goad the young boy " **So Goku what are you going to do now, your little friend is dead. I guess you have no option but to join me now.** " but received no response from him, as he intently stared at Eiko's corpse.

" **Capture him now while he's distracted**." she ordered to her guards, whom with an affirmative nod in response moved towards the unmoving Saiyan. Next instant they knew they were all thrown back by a powerful combination of energy and a warrior's shout from the teenager, accompanied by a bright golden flash of light that temporarily took away their vision.

When the light died down however they were all shocked into stasis by Goku's appearance. He still looked the same, yet his once pitch-black hair had now spiked up and turned golden in colour, and his pure onyx eyes were now a piercing turquoise in colour. The Kiryūin heiress stared at the magnificent appearance of Goku.

He was almost god like in appearance, with a golden pulsing aura that enclosed his frame like a shield, his muscles were now bigger and even more defined than before if it were possible coupled with piercing turquoise eyes and a scowl on his chiselled face. The Kiryūin heiress found her heart unexpectedly beating faster, with heat rushing to her cheeks and nether region which left her flustered and confused. In fact, she was so flustered she almost didn't hear the request of an order from the guards,

" **F-Fire a-at w-will** " she managed to stammer out **'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME, THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. AM I REACTING TO HIM, BUT THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS, I AM NEARLY THRICE HIS AGE, SON GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?'** her thoughts were panicked, and her flustered state wasn't helping either.

Upon receiving the order, all the guards raised their weapons instantly on the leather jacket wearing boy, before opening fire. There was a multitude of flashes from several guns, spewing out silver coloured bullets. They continued their onslaught, before the clicking of empty magazines stopped the frenzy.

They all looked around at the damage caused to the room, with bullet holes littering the walls and ceiling. Sparks flew from machinery that had been caught in the onslaught, but there was no sign of any damage to the young man. His golden shield still pulsed, whilst his skin had no bullet holes on it.

 **"My turn."** growled Goku, he raised his hands to forehead with his palms facing the wall behind him. His adversaries tensed in preparation, all hunching lower expecting an attack of some form yet Goku had other plans. Almost by instinct he shouted **"Solar-Flare!"** causing a bright flash of light as dazzling as the sun itself to bathe the entire room. Screams of pain from all those that had been staring at Goku cut through the room.

Looking up he noticed as the guards and the tall lady slowly blinking their vision back. _'I need to get away from here._ _ **'**_ he mused, before looking for a way out yet he saw none. Frowning he started to panic until his eyes fell upon the door. _'Bingo'_ he thought before running towards it.

Upon reaching it he ran into it eliciting an 'ooof' of pain whilst leaving a deep imprint in it. _'Damn it, it's locked'_ he looked for a handle or an access panel but found so instead he just pushed on the door with all his might and was shocked to see it bend in half like a piece of paper and thus allowing him free passage from the room and out into the world.

 **XxX**

 **I have decided to revamp this whole story, I just was never satisfied with the way I originally planned on taking it, so now I shall be going down a different route, a much more adventurous route but that won't be revealed for another long while.**

 **Goku won't have amnesia, but instead it's only for this chapter and maybe the beginning of the next one, and it's all due to a drug that he was administered that clouded his mind and memory's for a while.**

 **Initially I had Goku meet Satsuki at the beginning but no matter what I could never think of how to go onwards from there so in this revamp he shall not meet her which means the lime had to go unfortunately.**

 **Pairings are Goku x Satsuki x Ryuko, there is one more I was thinking of alongside with a few non-cannon couplings that I feel should have happened in cannon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Goku groaned whilst opening his eyes. There was a hazy effect to them, and he felt drowsy, but his vision cleared up soon after. He noticed he was lying on something hard, while a cold breeze chilled him to the bone as it ran over his skin occasionally. Looking down at himself he noted that he was dressed in a dirty white shirt, with a ripped black tracksuit and old white runners yet he couldn't recall where he got them. Propping himself up, he quickly glanced around looking for anything that might have jogged his memory but, nothing looked familiar, everything was alien to him.

He noted that he was in a dirty alleyway, with graffiti and dirt covering the rising walls that blocked off the light from the sun from reaching the small area. Located near the end of the road to his left was a large dumpster overflowing with various debris and litter, which caused his highly sensitive nose to scrunch up in disgust. A few doors littered the walls, but they looked unimportant.

Glancing to his right, he noticed an opening to the alleyway, whilst a few pedestrians and cars would move past occasionally. Rubbing his eyes and stretching the saiyan lifted himself from his makeshift bed before stifling a yawn. He scratched his neck before grasping his head whilst memories from the day prior replayed themselves once again.

Guilt gnawed away at the edges of his heart as he remembered the cruel death of Eiko before it was replaced by rage. She didn't deserve to die like she had, and if there was one thing he wasn't a fan of it was senseless killing of innocents.

He recalled how after escaping from the room he had mad his way out and then flew off into the night sky, yet after that all he remembers is waking up in the cardboard. Groaning in frustration at not knowing anything, he kicked an empty metal can far across the dirty road and watched as it bounced noisily across the tarmac.

The sound of it stopping suddenly drew his attention to a girl of similar age to him dressed in a black and white jacket with a white shirt and black skirt. White high-top trainers completed the look whilst she carried a metal case on her back with a carry strap across her chest. **"That was some kick."** she stated as she moved closer towards Goku, hands tucked casually into her jacket with a small smile on her face, yet her body language was of someone wary.

" **It was nothing hehe."** responded Goku with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Snorting in amusement, she noted his peculiar palm tree like hairstyle, and his athletic body type yet the boy appeared to be around the same age as her. She also noted his worn-out clothes and deducted that while he more than likely was in the same school as her, he was more than likely an orphan or from a poor background judging by his attire. **"Well I'm new around here and so I was wondering if you could show me the way to the school?"**

She watched as he once again rubbed the nape of his neck, leaving her to note it as some sort of nervous tick. **"Well you see the thing is I'm new here as well, I woke up here, but I don't remember how I got here."** The girl raised an eyebrow before she sighed, choosing to just ignore the fact he might be a drug addict and address her new acquaintance. **"I suppose greetings are in order then, considering we're both new and all."**

" **I guess you're right. My name is Son Goku."** Said Goku in return, presenting his hand forwards with a smile. His compatriot looked at it momentarily before grasping it **"Ryuko Matoi."**

" **Well Ryuko, I hope we can be good friends."** added Goku as he released her hand, whilst she nodded her consent. **"I hope so too."** Turning to look in the direction of the school, she addressed her new acquaintance. **"Shall we?"**

" **Sure!"** concluded Goku before they began to walk towards the school in the distance side by side.

 **XxX**

Two figures stood at the top of the classroom, with curious stares from the residents of the room trained on them. Goku stood tall, with a grin and hand behind his neck whilst his companion stood bare faced as she scrutinized her new classmates silently.

" **This is Son Goku and Ryuko Matoi, who have transferred into Second Year Class K today."** explained their new teacher, a weaselly and hunched up man who stood facing the board as he scribbled lines of notes with a white chalk. His hair was unkempt and wild, and one could only wonder what kind of eyes lay behind the sunglasses he wore indoors. The class remained mute, silently regarding their new classmates.

"Ryuko! Ryuko!" Three pairs of eyes including the teacher who had turned to face the room, scanned the class for the person calling the name. "Over here, over here! This desk is free!" pointed out Mako as she motioned to an empty desk to her left. Ryuko on her part glanced at Goku and then her teacher before silently making her way to the free desk. No sooner had she sat down did her new classmate dive into introducing herself. **"I'm Mako Makanshoku!"** she said, eyes twinkling whilst a smile graced her features. **"Well, I'll be! You're a transfer student huh? Nice to meet you!"** she continued, attempting to make small talk whilst breaking the ice. Ryuko on her part regarded her silently, keeping the disinterested look on her features before turning her focus back to Goku who remained at the front with the teacher.

The teacher turned to face Goku, **"Well looks like there's no empty seats for you but don't worry I shall request a desk and seat for you for the next class but for now feel free to stand at the back."** the saiyan in response nodded his consent before making his way towards the back, feeling the eyes of his new classmates attempting to unravel him. On the way he flashed a sulking Ryuko a smile when they made eye contact, causing her to smile slightly in response.

As he neared the rear of the classroom, he picked up a comment from Mako thanks to his keen hearing which left him curious and puzzled. **"Is that your boyfriend?"** inquired Mako towards a blushing Ryuko **"No! I barely know the guy, I only met him this morning."** spit back the raven-haired girl as she fought to get the blush under control once more before turning to watch as Goku walked towards the back of the classroom.

The teacher cleared his throat to regain the attention of his students before turning back to the board to continue with his lesson. **"All right let's begin the lesson…"**

 **XxX**

" **Goku how are you 19 years old yet are incapable of reading and writing!?"**

It was time for the scheduled lunchtime and the trio of Mako, Goku and Ryuko were moving through the main grounds of the school heading in a random direction with no set destination in mind, yet to one Son Goku it was anything but what the name implied. To him lunch meant a break from doing anything to eat food yet here he was free from a class where his inability to read and write with the expected efficiency of someone his age reared its ugly head. **"I don't really know, I can't remember much."**

Ryuko opened her mouth to apologise however she was cut off by the ever eccentric Mako as she fell into step with the duo **"That reminds me, do you play guitar?"** Ryuko looked puzzled, whilst her male companion laughed lightly at her plight although he didn't know what was happening either. Almost as if she was ignoring the signs that Ryuko was projecting to signify that she didn't know where the question came from Mako continued **"Play it! Come on, play! I'll sing!"**

No sooner had she said those words did she hop onto her briefcase before showcasing an amazing sense of balance to stand on the thin edge of her schoolbag. Ryuko attempted to reign in her new acquaintance as she began to sing **"I sing a song of skipping town… I sing a song of going to ground…"**

" **Mako calm down, I need to ask you something."** said Ryuko however it fell on deaf ears as Mako continued to sing much to the chagrin of the raven-haired transfer student and the amusement of Goku who stood chuckling on the side. Deadpanning she attempted once more **"Who's the top dog at this school?"** inquired Ryuko hoping a change in subject would shut the chipper Mako up, unbeknownst to her it piqued the Saiyan's interest as well.

" **Well, that's…"** began the skirt wearing girl before she cut herself to pull both Goku and Ryuko into a forced bowing motion. It was then that they noticed how the rest of the students who had been with them in the grounds were in a neat line, all bowing low to the ground like them. Silence fell upon the gathered students.

From the far right a hulking brute of a student moved between the two neat lines, each step confident whilst his uniform seemed to dazzle in the afternoon sun. **"Is he a bigshot?"** asked a now crouching Ryuko, having moved into a more comfortable stance. **"Yeah, he's a three star**!" responded the brown eyed Mako, her voice filled with respect.

" **He looks strong!"** commented Goku, as he moved to copy Ryuko and crouch on the ground as well.

" **He's very strong, he has a 3-star uniform unlike us no star commoners."**

" **What do stars have to do with anything?"** questioned Ryuko, her tone curious whilst unknowingly asking the question on her new companion's thoughts as well.

" **Our school uniforms have amazing powers, and it's incredible when you wear one. They give you superhuman power. They are called Goku uniforms and they run from one star to three stars."** responded Mako as she explained the workings of the school's uniforms. Ryuko on her part remained silent as she mulled over the new information, finding it hard to believe how a piece of clothing could suddenly make someone stronger just by wearing it however her companion on the other hand wasn't as subtle.

" **I don't know why but suddenly I'm excited to fight him!"** exclaimed Goku as he clenched both fists excitedly, causing Ryuko to look at him as if he had grown another 2 heads. **"Fight him? But why?"**

" **I don't really remember, something about testing my limits or something but what I do know is that I want to fight him."** came the explanation from Goku as he moved to watch the brute move his way down the line, making his companion remember the fact he had mentioned how poor his memory was earlier. She felt sorry for him, understanding how it could affect how someone could act but she chose to ignore it lest it was a sore subject. **"Anything else we should know about these Goku uniforms?"** she inquired as she turned to face the brown eyed Mako once more.

Mako tapped her chin thoughtfully with a finger, emphasising her action of remembering before she answered, **"Well the Student Council President Satsuki Kiryūin gives Goku uniforms to students who show great abilities."**

" **So, in other words she is the top dog around here?"** Mako nodded, before continuing her thought process from earlier **"Speak of the devil, that's Lady Satsuki there!"** she exclaimed as she pointed to an imposing female whose very aura seemed to scream authority as she moved down the set of stairs leading from the school's main entrance. Her eyes were closed, whilst her face was framed by long locks of raven hair that fell to the small of her back. Dressed all in white, with blue and gold trimmings she certainly dressed the part of President. In her right hand was a long-sheathed katana.

Suddenly Ryuko moved from her crouch and into a standing position adjacent to Lady Satsuki. _'Woah, she's fast.'_ mused Goku who even though he had no trouble keeping up with her speed was still impressed. Following her footsteps, he moved quickly also to stand beside Ryuko just as she was addressing their superior.

" **So, I hear you're the queen bee in this school?"** questioned Ryuko, her voice and posture confident as she moved her hands into her jacket pockets whilst she leaned back on her feet slightly. Goku for his part remained silent, whilst the other students looked on in shock, Mako included as they muttered amongst themselves. **"I have a question for you."** continued Ryuko as she chose to ignore the incessant muttering going on around her.

" **Bitch! How dare you?"** roared a group of students who had moved to confront her and Goku, before attempting to jump on them. Drawing her case from her back with the grace and skill of a seasoned pro she swiped it in the air horizontally knocking back some of the students whilst in the corner of her eye she noticed Goku drop 3 of the students with precise strikes to the napes of their necks that dropped them like bags of bricks to the floor. _'He's good, I wonder where he learned to fight.'_ she mused, before raising her red scissor blade towards the Council President.

" **It's a huge scissor**!" exclaimed Mako, stating the obvious alongside a few of her peers who muttered along.

" **That's right. This is half of a giant pair of scissors and so I am looking for the owner of the other half."** she paused for dramatic effect, letting her words befall the shocked students. Smirking she continued her train of thought **"Prez, I noticed that you were shocked to see this just now."** she commented, referencing when the president's eyes had betrayed what her facial features had managed to hide. **"You've seen it before, haven't you?"** continued the raven-haired female, her voice amping up in intensity **"You've seen my Scissor Blade!"**

" **And what if I have?"** coolly responded Satsuki, her voice calm but laced with a tone of superiority. Although she was addressing the insolent girl in red her attention was mostly aimed at the male who stood beside her. She smirked inwardly upon recognising him as the one who had escaped her mother's lab the previous night yet here he was stood in front of her with the exchange student nonetheless. Her response earned a gasp of shock from her adversary, before it quickly transformed to rage.

" **You're the woman with the Scissor blade, aren't you!?"** roared Ryuko, her voice cutting through the silence that had fell upon the grounds once more. Goku kept looking between the two, uncertain of what was exactly happening however he could sense the building tension in the air. _'This isn't going to end well.'_ he thought with a small frown as he watched Ryuko launch unexpectedly from her spot besides him to rush the Council President when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a white and red blur move from the crowd far too quickly for a human and into the path of Ryuko.

" **Tek!"** a comically large fist impacted Ryuko's cheek, slowing her momentum whilst altering her path **"Ken!"** without a moment in between it was now a right jab that impacted her entire body. **"Fun!"** the momentum from the previous punch was added upon by a fast-left jab into the same area, before a devasting downward sweeping right hook smashed her into the crowd of students. **"Sai!"**

" **Ryuko!"** called out Goku, panic setting in quickly as he prepared to move and see if his friends were okay when he noticed the person responsible for intercepting Ryuko. He was a small boy, wearing a boxing helmet with 2 red stars etched on the forehead piece, a flowing overcoat, boxing shorts, a white belt with 2 more stars and finally red boxing gloves with spikes on the wrist area. **"A two-star Goku uniform, no wonder he was so fast."** muttered the Saiyan to himself, noting the 2 glowing stars. He cast out his sensing ability towards the boy, before comparing it to Ryuko and the outcome from the recent scrap didn't really surprise him when he noticed the significant power gap. **"Those uniforms are something else, makes me all excited to fight one of them."**

" **Fukuroda, eh?"** called out the President catching Goku's attention as she addressed the boxer as he landed on his feet. **"Yes, ma'am. Boxing Club Captain Takaharu Fukuroda."** He said, confirming his name, before continuing **"Permit me to finish off this insolent wench!"** he requested, all the while smirking devilishly. **"She is yours."** was the simple response, causing Goku to scowl. He certainly wasn't going to stand aside whilst his friend was getting hurt.

" **Your fight is with me now!"** he called out, catching the attention of all those around. Satsuki glanced over to him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, either he was as dumb as he looked to challenge the 2-star Goku uniform wearing Boxing Captain or there was a method to his madness considering he had survived the 100% life fibre synchronisation experiment from what she had gathered. _'Show me what my mother sees in you.'_ She pondered, curious as to why her mother was on the lookout for him, marking him a main priority to find.

" **I'll get to you after I deal with that wench first."** Responded Fukuroda, disregarding Goku whilst keeping his focus on disciplining the girl who had the audacity to misbehave in front of their beloved President. Goku scowled, certainly not expecting to be ignored however he had a plan to get what he wanted. **"What, are you scared you'll lose to me?"** taunted the saiyan, watching as a tick mark appeared on his adversary's brow.

" **You dare insinuate that you, a no star can best me the boxing captain? The sheer audacity of it all. I'll show you your place!"** he screamed, glaring daggers towards the saiyan who only had one thought in mind. _'Perfect._ ' he mused, smirking whilst sinking into the turtle school stance in response.

 **XxX**

 **Follow, Like and Review!**

 **Vaikuntha**


End file.
